Actions Speak Louder than Words
by jfkkennedy
Summary: Team Forgotten the newest team in Fairy Tail has been formed, yet no one in the guild except for the members of it and 5 others know it exists. Will this team be the strongest in Fairy Tail or will it move on to bigger and better things? Life is what happens to you, when you are busy planning your future.
1. Chapter 1

This story is Pre-Tenrou. Minor AU, as in some people or arcs might be different. Characters can be a bit OOC, to extremely OOC, or no OOC. But everyone changes, those who don't are left behind. Change is a part of life. The sooner you realize it the better you are in success. Some OC's will be added. Versions of events will be changed in some instances. There will be violence, possible gore, possible maiming's, and even people may die. After all, death is apart of life. Who and what happenings is still a work in progress, this is my first fan faction. I am thankful for any reviews, followings, or favorites, but to honest I don't care about them. I am writing this for me. Haters out there can keep on hating, if you can do better than do it.

I don't own Fairy Tale.

Lucy POV

[Lucy's Apartment lying in bed, just waking up]

It had been 3 months after Lisanna has returned from Edolas. 3 months of people who I thought were my family have not spoken to me once. Not even a hello or good night. Don't get me wrong, there are people I talk too in _'this guild'_ , but there were the people I used to be friends with, that were completely avoiding me. Did I have a sign own my back that says _'Leper'_? My own team treats me like I do not exist. They just hang out with _'her'_ , listening to her tell stories about Edolas.

Most of the stories are about my counterpart Lucy Ashley, and they are not good stories, they are just embarrassing and make me look like a total bitch or total bully. I doubt half of them are even true, they don't even seem like my counterpart actions, I would know I meet her. And things she said my counterpart, just don't make sense. Stories that seem to make it look like my counterpart was abusive bully to her while she was there. I will admit I don't like Lisanna, all I hear coming from her mouth are _"Lucy this and Lucy did that…"._ Seriously is that all she thinks about, is me? I catch her staring at me with hateful glares. At first I thought I was imagining things, she was supposed to be so nice, but I guess 3 years of being in Edolas changes you. She is not as nice as everyone thinks, she has not even said a single thing to me, ever, not even a Hello. I tried to talk to her once, and she just walked past me with an _'I hate you'_ face. If I did not think she hated me, I would think she was a lesbian the way she talks about me constantly. The whole guild seems to eat it up like candy, and smoother her with sympathy and attention. I have never bad mouthed someone on purpose in this guild before, but Lisanna is an _'attention whore'_.

I still have people in the guild that are friendly, they are my new friends, and everyone else just feels like long last distant cousins to me. I admit they are technically _'guild family'_ , but they are the kind of family that you never talk to, you just know that they exist in the world, the kind of family you go to their funeral, but don't know anything about them personally. That is not how Fairy Tail is supposed to be, were they just lying to me this all time. Was I a replacement for their dead lost member? I am beginning to think I was.

I spend most of my time with the ThunderGod tribe, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Juvia, and my spirits. I, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily, and Carla formed a team. We called ourselves 'The forgotten'. All of us started to feel this way after no one has talked to any of us in 3 months, excluding Mira. I am not sure if you can even count Mira, because is it _'talking'_ to just order food and drinks, and said 'talking' ends. To be honest no one even notices us, I don't think they even know we are all on the same team. Despite we all seat together, go on missions, and come back from missions walking in together. We formed an official team 1 month after everyone ignored us. I told master I quit Team Natsu, and don't tell them until they notice or I get kicked out _'officially'_. I knew it was coming, I just wanted to know when so I could enact _'our plan'_. We had a code name for it _'Alpha Protocol'_. And the consequences of it will be interesting to say the least. Truth be told, I am getting tired of waiting. I am really don't like coming to this guild anymore. The only reason I do is to be with _'my family'_ , everyone else are just faces in a sea of people.

Everyone just piles around Lisanna like she is dying. We formed our team 1 month after her return. Unlike Team Natsu, we were not selfish enough to name our team after her own name. We all thought it would be arrogant, ignorant, petty, and selfish to do say. And seriously it should be called Team Erza, instead she formed the team and is the strongest member of it anyways.

I am waiting for the day, when Team Natsu officially kicks me out of the team I bet they will say something like me being a replacement, being weaker then Lisanna, me complaining about damages, and probably some lie about her being on the original team before they died.

Complete bullshit, Lisanna has not practiced magic in 3 years, and ever since she has gotten back, she has not left the guild once to go train or do a mission. All she does is tell stories, and most of them are about my counterpart. And seriously animal Take Over, that has to be lamest take over magic out there. I admit I don't know much about her magic, because she never uses it, or even goes on missions. I asked Crux about it before and he said it is the least powerful of the 4 known take over magic's (animal, beast, demon, and angel). The whole argument about _'the original Team Natsu'_ is such a pile of bullshit. There was no original team, heck the original Team Natsu, was created by my spirit Plue. And it was only me, Natsu, and Happy. The whole idea of bringing in Gray, and Erza, only happened after the Lullaby Incident. And even that, nothing was discussed about them joining Team Natsu, we all just sort of went on missions together after that, and everyone just assumed we were a team. I did at the very least, boy was I mistaken.

They wonder why I complain about my rent, well wouldn't you if you went on missions that actually cost you money because you did not get any reward at all. With the cost of food, train, hotels, and damages, what is the point of going on the mission? I am all for helping out people who need it, but most of the time Erza, Gray, and especially Natsu, seem to purposely cause more damage than needed. Are they trying to show off that Fairy Tail are Team Natsu is that strong? Are they that self-absorbed that they have to show off to everyone they meet the _'the power of Fairy Tail'_.

For example the last mission we want on 3 and half months ago, nothing too hard, decent pay, an A class mission to take out 20 bandits robbing the town and causing trouble. I thought of a good plan to lure them away from the city, so we did not cause any damage to the already poor town. I am not saying it was a genius plan, but a good idea, I was shot down by everyone on the team immediately, and without a reason why it was a bad plan. They just wanted to wait until they see the mages and attack with no plan, just overpower them in a huge fight. I know we would win the fight, but the point is there are other ways to do things besides then brute force. Having been shoot down, we just waited until we saw the mages, and approached them, one thing lead to another, a huge magic fight occurred. We won, but those 3 on our team literally wiped out the whole town, I am surprised no one died. It's not that the mages were that strong, they were tough, but some of our team decided to use stronger attacks then probably needed on people.

While we were leaving the town I overheard an elderly couple saying all their life savings where burnt in a fire. It really made me think of the expression _'With great power comes great responsibility'_. Our team was not very responsible by this logic. I am beginning to see why the magic council sees Fairy Tail has such a big problem.

Yet Gray, Natsu, and Erza keep walking with their heads out high, backs straightened, and a strait in the step like they just saved the world. They must think they did something great. In all honesty our Team did more damage to the city, then the bandits ever did steal. Now the town lost everything literally, how can they work there jobs without a town anymore. Since I came from a business background I understand the concept of business. With no more businesses left, because they are all destroyed, and they must be rebuilt before any of them can or will make any money. Of course assuming they want to stay in a poor, empty, desolate, and completely destroyed town. There is something I like to call secondary damages. If said baker in the town averages 20,000 Jewels a day, and it takes 3 weeks to rebuild his baker, then he was out 420,000 Jewels. Yet all Team Natsu pays for is the cost to rebuild, is that fair? Not by my standards and knowledge in the business world. Not to mention to the fees the Magic Council makes Fairy Tail pay for destroying a city. It's seriously not fair, I hate to admit it, but I think our team should be paying that fee. I am glad, Master does it for Fairy Tail, because if we had to then we would be broke and in debt from all the fees I can imagine Team Natsu has built up.

I can't forget about all the times my _'ex-team'_ broke into my apartment, destroyed things in petty pointless fights of who's tougher between Natsu and Gray. All the food they take from my kitchen. All the fire damage, water damage, damaged walls, and the list goes on and on. Who pays for all that? Me of course, who pays the landlady when a wall is destroyed, me. Who pays for new tables and chairs when they break mine, me. Who pays for my personal items that are burnt or shredded by swords, me. At least Gray's ice melts, but that leads water damage to the floor, something else to worry about. And then there is the mess they leave beyond, sword polish stains, sweaty smells throughout the room, water puddles, dirty dishes, dirty kitchens, dirty laundry, foot marks from chimney soot, and basically anything and everything. I swear if Virgo could not open her gate to help me, I literally would not have time to even go to the guild to hang out with my _'former friends'_. I am glad she does this for me, without even asking me, but I always thank her every time I catch the trace in her magic signature hit me.

Not once in my time in the history of being in Fairy Tail, have they offered to pay for the costs of things they destroy or take from me. I am a generous person, but that only can go so far, when your missions costs you more money then you get in reward, assuming you even get a reward. I realize I can eat at the guild for free, but I since running away from the Heartfilia Estate, I like to be self-sufficient and independent. It gives me a sense of pride, and I love to cook, especially baking. I rarely get to cook for myself anymore when I was with my _'ex-team'_ , simple reason I had no supplies, they would get raided before I even get a chance to use them myself. I don't even want to discuss my lack or privacy and how disrespectful it is sneak into some ones bed while they are sleeping. As well as extremely creepy. I would guess he liked me, but this is Natsu we are talking about, rocks are not even as dense as that boys head. What are you a scared child afraid of bad a thunderstorm, Natsu? Well I got the child part right, mentally and intelligence level wise, at least. I fear for his children's intelligence level in the future, if he ever figures that part of live out. Seriously get your own fucking bed, it just straight up weird for friends are age to sleep together with the opposite sex. I don't care how _'comfortable'_ my bed is.

' _Okay Lucy calm down you're not the only one suffering'_ I take a deep breath and think about my team and how they have been unaffected in the past couple of months.

Juvia no longer stalks or talks about Gray. Not that he notices it anymore or at all. Carla no longer has any intentions or feelings towards Happy. If you ask me I think Carla and Pantherlily have been crushing on each other, but are too afraid to admit it. When we go on missions Lily always watches over and protects Carla. I often catch him giving her bows for her tail. Wendy no longer idealizes Natsu.

It's pretty easy to stop liking someone when they don't acknowledge your existence. Levy is the most distraught out of all of us. She has been with the guild since she was 7, and it seems to me, they are just avoiding her, consciously or not it is still happening. I know it hurts her the most. Good thing Gajeel is always by her side to keep her company. I know there is something between them, they just don't want to admit it yet, but I'm working on a plan for those two.

Don't get me wrong I am hurt, but she has it much worse, they were literally her family and helped raise her. I admit I am new to the guild under a year or so, but all this _'Nakama'_ talk really sucked me into the concept of a new family. What I went through with my father is identical to what they are putting Levy through. Acting like they love you, changing, and then ignoring your existence. I guess it was all talk. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it.

I get it one of their 'Nakama' has returned from the dead, but does that mean for no one, but the Thunder God Tribe, and my team to go on missions. I guess everyone else in the guild can afford to do that. Honestly how entertaining is it to listen to stories for 3 months straight. If it was not for free food and drinks in this guild, I bet none of them would be doing this. I am beginning to think out of the 90 or so people in Fairy Tail, most of them are just here for the food and drink. Some of the people I do not even know by name, never seen them go to the job board, and never seen them use magic before. If not for the guild mark I would not even think they are mages. I suppose most of them are not very strong magically, which is not an issue for me, but they literally do nothing but get drunk, get in fights, eat, and pass out from drinking. At least they could do something, try and get stronger, take lower level missions, train to get stronger, read a book, I don't know do something else then get drunk and talk about who knows whatever they talk about. This is a mage guild not an entertainment guild.

Even a family there can be freeloaders. I am not saying kick them out of the guild, but something needs to change around here, I do not foresee this guild lasting much longer. The constant issues with the Magic Council, constant fees from the Magic Council, and members who only come to the guild to get free food and drinks only. They can at least do work around the guild or something, I don't know, I don't get it, how can Master treat them all as _'family'_ , I bet he does not even know half of these members names in the guild and their magic. I bet if something happened to Fairy Tail and its reputation of being # 1 Guild in Fiore and the strongest guild, most of these freeloaders would just up and leave the guild, without even any sense of loyalty or second thought about it. It's easy to be on top and everyone wants to say they are in the # 1 Guild in Fiore, but different helping them get there.

Well for now, I keep training, and see what happens. But, I have already set my plans into action, and what happens now fate and destiny will dictate.

' _Sigh'_ Time to get up and get ready to go see _'my family'._ I take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed in my _'new attire'_ , put on my anti-theft necklace with my keys attached on it, and cook breakfast with a smile on face. I am smiling, because I actually have food in my kitchen. I eat my breakfast, put the dishes in the sink, and I am ready to go meet my team. I wonder what today will have instore for me.


	2. Chapter 2

TY to all those who review, favorite, or follow this story.

I don't own FT.

Wendy POV

[Fairy Hills – Wendy/Carla's Apartment]

I woke up to the sound of my magic clock lacrima beeping. _'Sigh'_ is that time already. I turn my head and I look at the clock and sadly is 7:30 AM. I guess I will get up and get ready to visit my team. I try moving, and realize Carla is my arms again. She would never admit it, but she goes to sleep on the end of the bed, but every morning she wakes up in my arms. I don't mind, it makes me sleep better.

I tickle behind her right ear, and she makes a long _'purrrrrrrrrr'_ and wakes up. She looks into my eyes, smiles, then goes back to the motherly face she shows the world.

Carla yawns then says, "Wendy you need to learn to sleep without you holding me in your arms every night, your starting to grow into a beautiful young woman". She makes a move to push my arms, away and I let her. Carla stretches and activates her Aera, flies up over my head and says, "Well time to get up and get ready to head out to the guild". The way she says guild I know there is more to it than just a simple a word.

I look at Carla and say, "Do we have to, can't we just sleep in for a few more hours?"

Carla looks at me with a stern look and says, "No, we have to go see our team, and see how our plan is progressing. I don't want to be around those people anymore longer then I have to. They are nothing but, liars, hypocrites, lazy, inconsiderate Hooligans. I don't want their habits wearing off on you. Don't forget to bring the Communication Lacrima with you".

"Aye Ma'am". I reply with a salute and a stern military look. Carla gives me a glare that says she is not playing around. So I attempt to get up from my comfy bed. I think today is going to be fun, my team and are going on 1 month training mission. Lucy and her father have made up recently, and he is letting us go to the Heartfilia Estate to train and live for the time there.

I wonder if anyone will notice that 7 guild members have not been there in a month? I doubt it, they don't even notice us know. It has been 3 months since Edolas and no one except for Bixslow, Freed, Evergreen, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, PantherLily, Carla, and Lucy have said anything to us. The Thunder God Tribe are interesting people, even before Edolas they have been having trouble fitting in with the guild since Fantasia. Since then the only people to associate with them is our team. After Edolas, they just started sitting near us on the opposite of the guild away from the crowd huddled around Lisanna.

It seems the guild has been split into two sections, those who want to hear about endless stories of Edolas. Well to be honest, most of the stories are about Lucy Ashley. Not to mention most of the stories keep changing to how Lucy Ashley was constantly bullying Lisanna. I highly doubt they are true, I can smell the deceit in her stories. Dragon slayers can't smell lies, but with our enhanced senses, we can smell and detect lies easier via the hormones we produce, so in a sense we can smell lies. It is not 100% accurate for me, Gajeel is better at this then me, but we talked about it before and we had the same conclusion.

I don't get what is so special about Lisanna to dedicate 3 months of seating around. I understand someone who was thought dead has returned and they want to get to know her again. But, they act like if she is not the center attention in the guild, she will disappear. From what I know, and that is not much, she was supposed to be nice, as nice as Lucy is. I don't think that is true anymore, she avoids Lucy and stares at her hatefully more than people realize. Let me rephrase that no one, but our side of the guild notices it.

The first time I meet her, I walked up to her and introduced myself to her with a finely reformed curtsy Lucy taught me how to do. She looked me in the eyes and said," Stay away from me you little brat, I will not have you take away from me, what I finally got back". After she said that she walked off and seat with Team Natsu, minus Lucy apparently. That was my first impression of her, and I do not like her, she is not nice. I overheard Lucy talk to The Thunder God Tribe a few weeks later, and they agreed she was an _'attention whore'_. I maybe young and Carla does not like me learning _'bad words'_ , but it is inevitable, especially in the Fairy Tail guild. We are not known for social etiquette. It is only natural that I pick up bad habits and _'bad words'_ in a guild where bar fights are considered 'normal' and highly encouraged. I don't see why they encourage in guild fighting for any reason inside the guild. At least take it outside, is it that hard to control yourself just a little, to take the fight outside?

I don't get it, what is the point of fighting your own guild mates? Is this too supposedly to prove who is stronger, better, or tougher? Not even Gajeel, who loves fighting seems to really care for all the fighting around in the guild hall. I am beginning to understand why he even before Edolas and Lisanna's return, stayed in the corners of the guild avoiding fights. I see all the fighting to be dumb, I can understand if they were training, but drunken bar fights is far from training. Perhaps it is my magic, my magic is meant to heal and help, less offensive based than the other dragon slayers I have meant. But, training with my team and Lucy's spirits have opened up abilities I did not know I had.

Being ignored for 3 months takes a toll on me. At first I did not understand how when they pride themselves on being a family, how could they ignore us for so long? Then I started to think, I guess it was all lies to make them a stronger guild, with stronger members. They just wanted to use me, when someone gets hurt, sick, or cast _'Troija'_ on a motion sick Natsu. I thought as a fellow dragon slayer we would bond as a family of slayers? I was so wrong, they just want to use me for my healing abilities. No one has offered to help me train or get better in my skills except my team and the Thunder God Tribe. I know I am new to the guild, but everything changed since _'she'_ returned, this is not the guild I fell in love with. I am beginning to think this guild only cares about people who were here before Lisanna 'died'. With the exception of Levy, I feel so sad for her, they literally throw her out like a piece of trash. She said they raised since age 7, that's 9 years of being in Fairy Tail, and now she is just as much of outsider to this guild as all of us are. From what I heard about the Fantasia incident I can somewhat understand why they treat the Thunder God Tribe that way, but what they are doing to Levy, is on a whole new level.

For a guild that says that they pride themselves on forgiveness and second chances. I see none of that actually happening. I am beginning to believe what Lucy and my team are saying about this guild, and its hypocritical nature.

That reminds me, I need to thank Lucy for helping me in my schooling and training. It seems no one else in the guild cares about my education. All these books and things I been learning, have really changed my view of the world. If not for Lucy, no one would have cared about my education when I joined Fairy Tail. They only seemed to care about magic, drinking, fighting, and Lisanna.

Realizing Carla is still looking at me, with that ever so present motherly glare. I get up and do all my normal routines and leave Fairy Hills to go see my team. But, first I am going to stop by a fruit market to get Lucy an apple. I know she loves apples.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have a particular update schedule, but it would be sooner rather than later. I don't have particular word length for chapters, some will be shorter others longer. These chapters coming up will go through the POV of all the ignored members. After this, things will get much more interesting. I promise. This will not be a short story, so bare with me. If not, then don't read it. I really want to do something different, and try to get into the heads of the characters. See and feel what they feel. TY to all who read, review, favorite, and follow.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Levy POV

[Fairy Hills]

The sun is shining through my drapes. I turn my head away from the sunlight and hide underneath my orange covers. I look at the time on the magic lacrima clock and it is 7:30 AM. _'Sigh'_ I do not want to go to the guild hall. What is the point, anymore when you so called _'family'_ betrays so severely? I guess the only point is, because there are still people I care about at the guild, my team and the Thunder God Tribe. Everyone else just completely ignores me, even Jet and Droy. So much for them fighting for my love. That ship sailed a long time ago, I was never interested in the first place, but it was rather endearing to say the least. Honestly, how many times can I say no to them? I am not an attention seeking person, just give me a good book, and some time to read it. But, a little attention would be nice versus being completely ignored. Just being courteous is even enough for me, a _'hello', 'good morning'_ , or _'good night'_ would be acceptable. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently so!

I have been member of the guild for I don't know 9 fucking years. At least Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and PantherLily have only been in the guild under a year at the most. Well if you count being ignored for 3 months, then technically Wendy has only been in the guild 3 months then. So it is a lot of easier for them to deal with then me, or is it?

Now that I think about it, they were brought into this guild under a most sacred principal. Which is Fairy Tail takes care of its family, we are one big family, and the level of your magic is not that big of an issue. As long as you're a member of Fairy Tail, you are family. Last I checked, families don't ignore people for 3 months for any reason, even if a person considered dead returns from the _'dead'_.

I can understand getting to know a person after they literally return from the _'dead'_. But, honestly does that mean drop everything going on in your life and spend literally every single second of the next 3 months listening to stories, which are mostly lies. I know they are lies, because Wendy and Gajeel talked about it to our team and the Thunder God Tribe. At first we were hesitant to believe it, but the more she talked about her stories, the more it was becoming apparently true to us non dragon slayers. Especially the stories about Lucy Ashley. Lucy told me she meet her counterpart, and she was not a bad person. If you listen to anything Lisanna says, you would think Lucy Ashley is the counterpart to Zeref not Lucy Heartfilia.

I don't get how most of the guild can afford to not take a single job in 3 months and still be able to function as normal mages. I suppose the guild offering free food and drinks, is the answer to that question. I never really thought about it until now, but most of the people in this guild are _'freeloaders'_. I don't even know 70% of the guild members, let alone what their magic is. Do they even use magic, I suppose they have too, in order to be in a mage guild. Most of the members I can barely feel their magic presence.

I am not saying I am huge powerhouse of the guild by any standards. I never thought I was that strong of a mage, but I did not care. I did not care because Fairy Tail does not care about how strong you are as an individual, it is our collective strength, and sense of family and friendship that makes us a powerful guild. Honestly if we were attacked right now by some strong dark guild, I do not have faith in our _'power of friendship'_ to overcome said dark guild. The guild would probably surround Lisanna and just protect her only. She is such an ' _attention whore'_. Even when she was just a child, she always wanted all the attention she could get. If there is a magic that gives you strength based off of how much attention you get it, should be a Wizard Saint.

I used to have friends in the guild, but 3 months of being ignored changes you, and saying _'I am sorry'_ will not fix things. As much as I used to believe in the _'power of friendship'_ , I am a realist, and the power friendship will not conquer all. Nakama can be an important motivation to want to continue a fight, but it is not the end all be all. If Zeref attacked us right now, I know our _'power of friendship'_ would not hold up to him. If you ask others in the guild, they would state the opposite, but I am not as naïve as them. I realize there is always someone stronger out there. Those who don't are just ignorant and arrogant. People like Natsu.

I am just thankful Lucy was wise enough to get us together to from The Forgotten. I have rent to pay, I guess everyone else doesn't. It makes sense if they owed a house and got free food and drinks at the guild, then you don't money as badly as others. I don't get how the guild can afford this, with all the fees the magic council _'used to'_ fine us and deductions from damages from missions. I use _'used to'_ , because no one goes on missions anymore, except the Thunder God Tribe and The Forgotten. I bet the Magic Council is happy and concerned right now. Happy because of less incident reports to worry about. And concerned because we are not taking many missions anymore, they might think the guild has been wiped out by someone or something. I am surprised they have not showed up to check on us, I suppose Master has something to do with it.

So I guess there is a little money going into the guild. I wonder what our reputation is now. We have 10 people equaling two teams going on missions, so to the outside world we have 2 teams going on missions for all of Fairy Tail's 80 or more members. Some of the people in this guild I have never seen them do a single thing with their magic, not even in a drunken bar fight. I wonder if other light guilds have bar fights like us? I doubt it. And anyways what is the point for the guild to get into a huge fight, I never heard of a _'family'_ getting into fist fights before. Well not _'good'_ families anyways, only the ones with abusive members in it, and those are quite tragic. If our guild spent half as much time training our magic vs getting into drunken bar fights, we would have 40 or 50 S Class wizards, and a 2 dozen Wizard Saint's.

I can't wait until Lucy activates _'Alpha Protocol'_. Things are going to change for the better, for us anyways. For the others, honestly I don't care anymore. They can all go suck Erza's dick. I wish she would activate it already, but she is waiting for a specific event and time. Until then I am stuck going to the place I am beginning to hate sooooooooooo much. At least there are still 9 people in the guild that are worth going to the guild for. I would do anything for them and they would do anything for me.

I am glad Fairy Tail took care of me for 9 years and were there for me when I was child, but I think it is time to move on already. Like any parent knows there will be a time when your kids grow up and move away. I know I am not a parent, but I can sympathize with the idea, at least. I never imagined in my life at Fairy Tail I would think a single thought like this, but I suppose everything in life changes eventually. Those who don't change, are left behind, and I will not be left behind anymore. I just wish that change would happen sooner.

Even if they came to their senses tomorrow, I would not forgive them. Especially Jet and Droy, they have been my _'former team'_ for 9 years. They were there for me when I first joined the guild and we immediately became a team. They have hurt me the most. Behind all their fighting over me stuff, we really had a good team, and I truly loved them. Now I can't stand to even look at them or waste any more time thinking about them. I value our past, but I'm determined to live in the future.

It's ironic how Gajeel, the one who tortured my former team, has become so much closer to me then people I have known for more than half my life. Just like Lucy I told Makarov after the first month to not tell my former team I have quit and joined a new team, until they either kick me out or say something. 3 months and still counting here, my anger is growing to a level I never knew I had. I used to feel hurt and betrayed, but now I just feel anger.

I was never really that close to Lisanna as a child, we were friends, but not great friends. We never shared secrets, trained together, or really did anything together. She was hanging around Natsu the majority of the time. If I had to describe their relationship, she was like a lost puppy following him around. It really seems quite pathetic now that I think about it. I had nothing against her at first, but it always seemed off to me, whenever anyone would get around Natsu, she would pull him away for whatever reason. It was like she owned him and she was marking her territory. Makes sense they were playing 'family' after all with Happy being the baby, Natsu the father, and she was the mother. The whole marking her territory also makes sense with her magic being Animal Take Over. I bet her dick is bigger than Natsu's.

I am not even sure if she still can still do an Animal Take Over, since her return I don't think she has used her magic once. At least not in the guild, and I don't think she trains on her own, she would not have time to tell her stories about Lucy Ashley then. And Mavis knows, that is so important after all. Talking about someone's counterpart is so important right? I wonder how long it will be before it finally switches to just talking about _'our'_ Lucy. I guess we will see what changes in a month, if anything.

Unbeknownst to Lisanna, Gemini has collected a very embarrassing secret about Natsu, and let's just say that Natsu will not be having kids, any time soon. Let me rephrase that, he won't be having kids ever, not he's anyways. From what Gajeel tells me about dragon slayers they are supposed to be very strong in the reproductive _'field'_. Just thinking about Gajeel and sex makes me blush and my face start to heat up. I start telling myself to calm my thoughts down, because my whole body is starting to heat up, especially just around stomach and below. I take a few deep breaths and turn my head to look at the light shining through the glass. I need to get up and go to the guild, we have a month long training session to start. I wonder what the Heartfilia Estate is like? I am glad she and her father have made up. I wonder if Gajeel would be a good father? _'Sigh'_ , where did that thought come from?

Hopefully this shower will calm down my head and my body. I get up, take care of everything I need to, and pack for our trip. Lucy tells me she has a huge library, I can't wait to visit it. I head to the door and start my trip to Fairy Tail. I wonder if anyone will notice that both teams are gone for a month? I doubt it, they don't notice us anyways. Who knows, maybe I am wrong, I really hope that I am wrong, but at this point I don't care anymore. The time of Fairy Tail being so high and almighty is going to end really soon, and if I had my way it would be today. Sadly I don't, Lucy has a plan, and we all trust her plan. I am literally over flowing with eagerness for Lucy to just say two words _'Alpha Protocol'_.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did it would be completely different.

Chapter 4

[Fairy Hills]

Juvia POV

I wake up to my magic alarm clock lacrima ringing though out my room in Fairy Hills. I glace at the clock and see it is 7:30 AM. Another day in a guild full of lies and hypocrisy. If I had known this guild would be like this I would have never joined this guild. I am not sure about other guilds are like and how they treat their guild members. But, after fighting Gray in the whole Phantom Lord Incident, I expected his words to be true. Sadly they were not true.

Being in this guild now under 7 months, well really 3 or 4 if you count being ignored by everyone except, for Team Forgotten and the Thunder God Tribe. I can understand being lonely, being an orphan it comes with the situation, and then there was Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord was not that bad in hind sight, I may not have had a bunch of good friends, but at least they did not lead me on about their intentions.

I know before I joined Fairy Tail, everywhere I went it would rain, I could not help it, and I was very depressed with my life. It's hard to not be depressed, when people don't want to be around you, literally you whole life. At least at Phantom Lord, they acknowledged my existence and looked at me when I walked into the guild. It may not seem like much, but knowing people knowledge your alive versus not, is a very important thing in this world. At least it is to me, and the rest of my team and the Thunder God Tribe feel the same way.

Being isolated sucks, but being lead on is worse. I thought they would treat us like _'family'_ , that is how Gray talked about it after our big battle so many months ago before I joined. What happened, to change that, and for them to go back on all there words? Oh yeah, that is easy to figure out, _'she'_ happened, Lisanna came back from the _'dead'_. I don't understand what anyone of us did to the guild to be completely ignored, just because someone returns from the _'dead'_ does not mean you need to spend every living second of the last 3 months listening to boring stories of our counterparts.

Most of the stories are pretty degrading about our counterparts. But, most of them are about Lucy Ashley and her constant bullying of her in Edolas. Despite the fact, they are mostly lies according to Wendy, Gajeel, and Lucy. Does she have anything better to do then to talk about my former _'love rival'_? Yep it's official I am beginning to think of her as my _'love rival'_. I am over Gray. I realize my actions towards trying to get his attentions were pretty pathetic, but in my defense I did not know any better. Because of him I saw the infinitely beautiful blue sky for the first time ever. If that isn't enough for a girl to develop a crush on a boy, than I don't know what is. Besides the stripping habit, he has a nice body, and what girl does not want a cute boy, with a good body, and strong magic?

Thus, I fell for him, he was my first crush. I do not know what is normal or how to act when you have a crush on a boy. I tried to get his attention, I am pretty sure he know I liked him, I am damn sure everyone else know it. Yet, he seemed to never to notice, or from what I am thinking now, never wanted to acknowledge it. I may have come off a _'little strong'_. I can see it now. Lyon acts the same way to me that I did with Gray. It's easy to see things after you have a clear head and can view things from the outside looking in.

But, at the very least, he could have said he did not like me in that way. It would have been hard, but at least I would have not wasted my time and humiliated myself so much for that liar. Is it that hard to admit one's feelings to someone? I suppose I chose the wrong ice make mage, maybe I should get to know Lyon, what is the worst that could happen? If I ever see him again and he asks me out, I will say, "Yes". If it works out great, if it does not I will not have to waste time thinking about it, after all I know very little about him. I just hope his attraction to me, was not just a _'sibling rivalry thing'_ between him and Gray.

Why did I waste so much time on that ice hearted liar? I suppose stalking someone is not the best idea. But in my defense I did not know anything about this topic. Even in Phantom Lord, my only real friend was Gajeel, and he is not a very talkative person in general. So, I had no female to talk to about this stuff. Mira, was not very hopeful, she maybe a matchmaker in her heart, but she is not very good in the area in general. Nowadays, for her the only thing that matters is if Lisanna is with Natsu. All other matches are out of the door or just don't matter. We only talk when I need a drink or food, besides that she is too busy stalking Lisanna and working at the guild. I admit she has her hands full literally with all the _'freeloaders'_ in this guild.

Phantom Lord was never like this, everyone worked and went on jobs, and you paid for your own food or drinks. I see why Master Jose, thought this guild was weaker then Phantom Lord. The majority of the guild is there for the free food and drinks. Here since I joined, there are people who I swear have not seen them go on a single job, look at the job board, or even show any kind of magic. I question if they are even mages, with such a low magical presence, but I assume they are because they have guild marks.

I love the idea, this guild was made to bring people together as a family, but somewhere down the line it got changed. Families grow up and have to function in the world, meaning get a job or at least go on some.

Yet 60 or 70 people in this guild I know nothing about and neither do either of our two teams. Levy, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixslow have been in this guild since they were kids, especially Levy. Even she says, "That I do not know anything about most of the people in this guild". I remember asking her about this one time and she said "They basically show up to the guild to eat, drink, fight, and then pass out. In that order of course. This has been going on over 9 years, I have watched some of them for years, and nothing changes". I really feel bad for Levy, she was friendly with the guild, the people she knew of course, and her _'former Team Shadow Gear'_. And then everything changed and she was tossed out like yesterday's trash. Actually worse than trash, at least you acknowledge the trash _'exists'_ and throw it away.

The Thunder God Tribe have never really been overly friendly with the guild before Fantasia, but they were acknowledged. I wonder how they feel now? Without their Laxas here, it must be really hard for them to fit in after everything that happened. I can understand why Laxas wanted to change this guild, he just went around it in the wrong way. I still see good in Laxas, and I sense we will meet again sometime.

I know I speak in 3rd person, it is a habit I am trying to change, but it just happens. I think it is has something to do with being alone most of my childhood and teen life. Growing up in an orphanage, the concept of _'I'_ is not very ingrained to us. We were mostly a burden to society, especially me because I could not control my emotions at that time in my life, leading to all the rain that surrounded me. The orphanage was ill prepared to handle any one with magic, let alone my type of magic. We did not get a lot of attention, food, toys, or basically anything. All we got was just the basics, thus I was happy when I joined Phantom Lord. And I went along with whatever they said. I usually spent my time sowing my own cloths and dolls in the orphanage, none of the other kids wanted to play with me. When the other children were so mean to me because of the constant rain, the dolls were all I had, I even named them. They were my first friends.

I admit coming to Fairy Tail was not all bad, despite being betrayed by the main people in this guild, I still managed to make friends with my team and the Thunder God Tribe. The other people are former friends now and will stay that way. I am not as forgiving as my former 'love rival' was, and I know she is not as forgiving now either. I suppose we are all growing up and becoming less naïve to the real world we live in. Bad things will happen and we will not always be able to control situations and come out on top. The _'Power of Nakama'_ will not always come out ahead. The rest of Fairy Tail will learn that the hard way.

After 1 month of being ignored by everyone except those on my own team and surprisingly the Thunder God Tribe. I figure even they can feel, lonely, betrayed, and angry. Lucy came up with the idea of forming a team, and we decided on the name, _'The Forgotten'_. It only made sense, all of us came to the guild after Lisanna _'died'_ , except for Levy. After all we are forgotten anyways, funny how one day you're considered family next day, you're not a person even worthy of any greetings. We all agreed that naming it Team Lucy was a bad idea, despite my objections at first, I figured it was her idea so her team, but I came around and realized it wasn't the most appropriate name. After all, who knows a team after themselves, especially if you are not even the strongest on the team? Not even Laxas, named his former team after himself, and he was the strongest on his team.

I look at the clock again and realize I have not moved from my thoughts in 10 minutes. I need to get up and go to the guild. I don't want to go to the guild, if not for this training mission, I would just stay home and sow some new cloths for Carla. I like sowing cloths for her, it makes me happy, and she is always so grateful for it. When will Lucy activate _'Alpha Protocol'_ already? I am tired of waiting, but she says, "Good things come to those who wait, and there is time and place for all things". So I along with everyone else who follow her, will wait.

I do everything I have to do in the morning and get my bags packed for our 1 month training mission at the Heartfilia Estate. I wonder what it looks like there? How will Lucy and her father get along with each other, now that they have made up with each other? No matter what happens, we have her back for better or worse. She is the glue that binds us together, and we are happily stuck to her.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 5

[Gajeel's home in the forest, on the edge of Magnolia]

Gajeel POV

I wake up to the sound of lacrima clock going off. It's 7:30 AM. I grumble, to myself and yawn. Another day another jewel to make. I reach for Pantherlily on the pillow next to mine, stare at him, and reconsider waking him up. I'll wake him up in a few more minutes, he looks like he is having a good dream. I bet it is about Carla. He may tease me about Levy, but I get him back when I mention Carla. I wonder what do exceeds dream about? I bet he dreams Carla, Gihi. If I was exceed I would be the biggest baddest one out there.

No surprise I have the toughest exceed out there also. I am the second toughest dragon slayer out there after all. As much as I want to admit I am the toughest, I know Laxas is the _'King of Dragon Slayers'_. I would never tell him this to his face, assuming he was still around the guild. But, he was able to beat me and Salamander, with no effort at all. Despite what everyone thinks about the fight between Natsu and Laxas. Laxas was the clear victor. We only won because we worked together, and even then we did not win officially. If he had put all his effort into that fight from the start, not cast _'Fairy Law'_ , which failed anyways, but still cost more magic then I had experienced except for Master Makarov fighting Master Jose. I know we would have been toast, literally, especially me. His magic and mine do not mix well.

The only reason Natsu, won the fight is because I stepped in and take a hit that Freed said would have killed him or at the very least knocked him out. After I did that he never once thanked me or acknowledged it. He just went around the guild saying he beat Laxas by himself.

Typical of him to always brag about victories when others helped him in the fight. I only lost to him, because Lucy helped him via her spirit Sagittarius coming to his aid to make an explosion to produce fire. Giving him the chance to refuel by eating the fire. Did he mention that when he talked about beating me? Nope, not a single time, did he once add that to his story of defeating me! I have ears, and he is so loud when he talks, it is hard to not listen to him to brag to everyone in the guild when he tells his _'stories'_ of events.

I normally would did not want to join this guild, but hearing Juvia joined was a surprise. She was and is my best friend from Phantom Lord. We have similar pasts on things others cannot relate to. Despite not being raised by a dragon, she understand isolation. Her magic used to be temperamental and not very friendly to others around her. We often worked together as an unofficial team in Phantom Lord. I will always have her back.

But after listening to the words of Master Makarov and Juvia joining, I joined. Master claimed his guild mates treat each other like family, and this guild was more like a family then a guild. It was nothing, but lies.

After being in Phantom Lord, I figured Fairy Tail would be better. Phantom Lord, was not the worst guild in the world, just not very entertaining and friendly. The change to Fairy Tail was nice at first. I know I am not _'Mr. Friendly'_ and realize my appearance is quite intimidating to others. But, even after Fantasia people still avoided me, and then the whole Lisanna return from the _'dead'_ BS, made things even worse. I am not some pussy or _'attention whore'_ , always needing to be around others. But, at least acknowledge my presence when I am open the door and enter. Just them looking at me when I walk in the door would have been enough for me. I never figured a guild centered on _'Nakama'_ could forget 10 people so easy, and all because of one person. At least in Phantom Lord guild members, acknowledged my presence. Despite me only being _'friendly'_ with the Phantom Four.

I feel dumb for believing his words, but I suppose it is not his fault. He is not the boss of how people act towards others, despite being the Master of Fairy Tail, he is not the master of people's actions. He does not dictate how people act. I would at least suspect him to do something about it, the guild goes on no missions except my team and the Thunder God Tribe. This guild is full of weak mages and _'freeloaders'_. How can Master afford to pay for all the free drinks and food the guild provides? Not to mention all the fees and bills he used to receive from the Magic Council. If not for the free benefits and reputation of being the strongest guild in Fiore, most of these people would not be here.

I wonder what will happen if both of these things were taken away. Would most of them stay around or just leave the guild? I suppose they could go on missions, but most of them I have not seen or heard them go on any jobs. Being in the corner of the guild, I get overlooked a lot, and can listen in on people's conversations. These _'no names'_ talk about their missions and what not, but what missions are they talking about it. They must be talking about missions they did a long time ago. They just seat around and talk, eat, drink, fight, and then usually pass out. It seems to be usually in that order to. Phantom Lord was never like this, even the weakest in that guild, had to go out and do missions. If not they could not afford to sustain their lively hood. This guild is weird and full of hypocrites.

Being raised by a dragon, is far different than anyone can imagine. Metalicana was not a friendly dragon, he preached _'tough love'_ and was the _'strong silent type'_. I do not know how Igneel or Grandeeny raised the others, but my dragon is more like a _'grumpy old man'_. He was not overly affectionate or conversed much about things. He believed in training and fighting. It is rather hard to learn hand to hand combat when trying to fight a dragon. So my teachings were very intense and left me bruised and battered constantly. He never said he loved me or really anything about his feelings.

We for the most part just trained for all those years. I suppose in hindsight I can admit now that I do love him. It is hard to admit feelings and thoughts to others when you were raised up away from any other human and social etiquette. I am not used to so much interaction and conversation to others. Being in Phantom Lord, did not help either, most people kept to themselves or their own groups.

Metalicana, taught me and would always say, "Talk is cheap and actions will always speak louder than any need for pointless words". I lived by this motto for as long as I can remember.

Being in this guild for 9 months, well 6 months if you count being ignored for 3, has taught me a lot on how people say one thing and do another. Just because this Lisanna girl came back from the 'dead' does not mean stop all guild activities and missions. Now everyone seats around listening to hear spread lies about Lucy Ashley. I know almost all the stories are false, I can smell the pheromones and read her facial and body language. Other people don't see the small things like dragon slayers. Why do all the stories have to be about Lucy Ashley, it is apparent to my team and Thunder God Tribe, she has it out for Lucy. With all the stories about Lucy she either hates Lucy or loves her. She does kind of look like a lesbian with that short hair, tom boy fashion sense, _'Sponge Bob'_ like body, and always talking about Lucy Ashley. Maybe she had a crush on her and is playing the _'love hate'_ approach to missing her. I do not think it is the case though. The way she looks at _'our'_ Lucy, it is more of a jealously and contempt look to it.

I would say they are under some kind of spell, but I have not seen her use any magic ever. I know she is an Animal Take Over Mage, according to Lucy and Levy, it is the weakest form of Take Over Magic. Seriously animals, what kind of animals can she do? Animals are generally not very strong from my experience and do not contain magic. She is a disgrace to her family line, at least her brother and sister have more useful Take Over Magic's.

Normally I would not care and seat in my corner with Lily, but they decided to ignore Levy. I can kind of understand ignoring the Thunder God Tribe, after Fantasia. But, ignoring everyone who joined after Lisanna's return from the _'dead'_ is completely fucked up. Is that how it works, lose a member a few years ago, gone a few more, said _'dead'_ member returns, and everyone else who joined after the _'attention whore'_ is dead to them? Apparently so.

I cannot forgive them, they tossed us out like trash. Is that how a family treats each other? Makarov, must have being taken about some other guild, when he approached me. They are nothing, but a bunch of hypocrites, liars, and freeloaders.

Levy has been in this guild for 9 years and she did nothing wrong. Even her own team ignored her. They just tossed out 9 years, like it was nothing. All to listen to someone tell stupid stories all day and night. Seriously get fucking a life. 9 years and this how you treat someone? I feel bad for her, she grew up with them, like they were literally family. Only to be rewarded with being ignored completely. I can handle the treatment around the guild, I am used to being ignored. It is harder with other people who have more feelings and emotions to deal with. I really want to help Levy, so I try and spend as much with her that I can. I still feel bad after the whole incident with Phantom lord. My inner dragon tells me to keep her close and protect her. Usually I tell him, to shut up, but this time I listen to him.

I was happy when Lucy approached me and the others to join The Forgotten. Normally I like to go solo on missions, but being around others can be fun as well. My inner dragon pipes in and says 'Especially Levy'. I grumble internally, thinking he always has to have the last word does he, but he is right must of the time. So we formed our team and have been kicking ass ever since. Not that anyone notices anyways. We have become a strong team. Being the only male besides Pantherlily on the team, is rather _'interesting'_. I listen to so much _'girl'_ talk, sometimes I wish I was deaf. After being with them for 2 months now, Lily and I feel like we must protect the girls. It goes beyond just being on a team, almost like I am an older brother of the group. It does not help that they are all either cute or beautiful, so where ever we go, they literally turn heads. No one is worthy of their attention, they have to get through me first. My inner dragon pops his annoying voice in and says, "Especially Levy… Gihi".

I look at the clock again and it says 7:39 AM. Okay time to get up, I wake up Lily, do my morning rituals, and pack for our one month training mission at the Heartfilia Estate. This should be interesting after everything that went down between Lucy and her father, but she said she made up with him, so let's see what really happens. Oh well if he tries anything I will put him in his place, no one misses with my team.

Me and Lily, walk outside our home on the outskirts of Magnolia, and head to the guild to meet our team. Why do we have to meet there? I hate going to the guild I would rather be training, on a mission, or anymore else. When will Lucy just activate 'Alpha Protocol' already?


End file.
